1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen display method of a notebook and desktop information processing devices having structures of accommodating a keyboard, etc. by erecting the keyboard, etc. against a display unit, and the information processing device and a storage medium therefor, and more particularly, a screen display method of an information processing device, and the information processing device and a storage medium therefor, for controlling a screen display on a display unit when the keyboard is accommodated by erecting the keyboard against a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers for individual use, which are structured of a variety of types, including notebook type, desktop type and portable type, are widely used. In such personal computers, there are required an Internet function and an AV (audio visual) function using DVD and TV, in addition to a data processing function. For this reason, a variety of personal computers are provided in the optimal forms depending on users and user environments.
For example, as a personal computer mainly used on a desk, there has been proposed a type capable of accommodating a keyboard by erecting the keyboard against a main body including an upright display (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-3-164917, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-284855, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-4-218820).
Among such personal computers, there is a type that a portion of a display screen of the display is exposed when the keyboard is accommodated. FIG. 10 shows a configuration diagram of a conventional personal computer, and FIG. 11 shows an explanation diagram of a screen display thereof. A display 1002 is provided to erect on a base portion 1000 having a power supply unit and main circuits. On the base portion 1000, a keyboard 1004 is disposed by means of a hinge 1100.
The keyboard 1004 is rotated around hinge 1100 from a horizontal state shown in the figure, and as shown by the dotted line, accommodated by being erected against the upright display 1002. At this time, as shown in FIGS. 10, 11, the lower screen portion of the display 1002 is covered with the keyboard 1004, while the upper portion thereof is exposed.
Conventionally, when the keyboard 1004 is accommodated without terminating the OS (Operating System) of the personal computer, as shown in FIG. 11, an application (clock, CD player, or the like) 1006 of the exposed screen size is initiated, so as to display on the exposed screen 1006 of display 1002. Thus, by operating the application, which does not use the keyboard, under an operation condition of the OS, the application has been provided for use by the user.
In such the form of use with the mounted keyboard 1004, as shown in FIG. 11, it is possible to switch over to a CD player screen 1008 and a DVD screen by the instruction from a mouse or a key of dedicated use, when a clock display 1006 is being made on the exposed screen.
In the conventional method, the application only writes an image(s) for the exposed screen of display 1002 into a VRAM (video RAM) 1100, which is a screen memory for display 1002, and accordingly, when a screen switchover is instructed from a mouse, etc., the switchover screen is written into VRAM 1100. Therefore, it takes a long time to switch over the screen, which is particularly noticeable in the display of 15 inches or more, causing a lack of convenience for the user.